bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 301.c Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Philosopher's Stone! (Part 3)
Plot Nonny Pirrucello is an average bespectacled 11 year old boy who has lived with the Mitchell family ever since his parents died in a car crash. For some reason the family has always mistreated him. On his 11th birthday a giant man named Mr. Langoustine hands him a letter telling him that he has been accepted as a student at the Bubblewarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nonny learns that his parents were wizards and were killed by an evil wizard Rotten Tomato, a truth that was hidden from him all these years. He embarks for his new life as a student, gathering two good friends Gil Gordon and Molly Gentilella along the way. They soon learn that something very valuable is hidden somewhere inside the school and Rotten Tomato is very anxious to lay his hands on it. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ronald Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerval McGonagall) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Pronto as (Filius Flitwick) *Crabs as (Bank Goblins) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Mr. Shapero as (Oliver Wood) *The Big Bad Wolf as (Nearly Headless Nick) *Dr. Clark as (Mr. Ollivander) *Weather Weasel as (Quirinus Quirrell) *Crabs, Lobsters, Snails as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG for some violence, brief language and some scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2001 movie "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." You can read about on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: London Train Station) (Up on a crossing bridge, Nonny (with a cart and his owl) walk beside Mr. Langoustine. A couple look at Mr. Langoustine.) Mr. Langoustine: What're you looking at? (Mr. Langoustine looks at his watch.) Mr. Langoustine: Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, Nonny, I'm gonna have to leave you. Mr. Grouper'll be wanting his... well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your ticket. Stick to it, Nonny, that's very important. Stick to your ticket. (Nonny looks at his golden ticket.) Nonny: Platform 9 3/4? But Mr. Langoustine, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 3/4. There's no such thing... is there? (Nonny looks up and Mr. Langoustine has vanished.) (Scene: Platform 9 3/4) (Nonny walks down a lane between trains. A man rushes by.) Snail Man: Sorry. (Nonny sees a trainmaster.) Nonny: Excuse me, excuse me. (The trainmaster is talking to a woman and a child.) Engineer: Right on your left, ma'am. Nonny: Excuse me, Sir. Can you tell me where I might find Platform 9 3/4? Engineer: 9 3/4? Think you're being funny, do ya? (The trainmaster leaves. A woman, daughter, and 4 boys walk by, pushing carts.) Mrs. Gordon: It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course. Nonny: Muggles? Mrs. Gordon: Come on. Platform 9 3/4 this way! All right, Hauntsworth, you first. (A tall boy with blue hair comes forward and runs towards a brick wall. Amazingly, he disappears right into it. Nonny is amazed.) Mrs. Gordon: Pablo, you next. Brett: He's not Pablo, I am! Pablo: Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother! Mrs. Gordon: Oh, I'm sorry, Brett. Pablo: I'm only joking. I am Pablo. (Pablo runs through the wall, and is followed by his twin brother. Nonny shakes his head in disbelief.) Nonny: Excuse me! C-could you tell me how to... Mrs. Gordon: How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Gil's first time to Bubblewarts as well. (A blue haired boy smiles.) Mrs. Gordon: Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Oona: Good luck. (Nonny takes a breath and runs at the wall. He shuts his eyes and emerges on the other side a magnificent station with a red train and bundles of people. A whistle blows, and Nonny sighs with relief.) (Scene: In the Train) (The train is travelling through an unknown country. Nonny is sitting inside a compartment. The blue haired boy appears with dirt on his nose.) Gil: Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full. Nonny: No, not at all. (Gil sits across from Nonny.) Gil: I'm Gil, by the way. Gil Gordon. Nonny: I'm Nonny. Nonny Pirruccello. (Gil goes agape.) Gil: So - so it's true?!? I mean, do you really have the... the... Nonny: The what? (Gil whispers.) Gil: Scar...? Nonny: Oh, yeah. (Nonny lifts up his hair.) Gil: Wicked. (A trolley comes by the compartment, full of sweets.) Sandy: Anything off the trolley, dears? (Gil holds up some mushed sandwiches.) Gil: No, thanks, I'm all set. (Gil smacks his lips. Nonny pulls out some coins.) Nonny: We'll take the lot! Gil: Whoa! (Nonny and Gil eat bundles of sweets. Gil's puppy, Bubble Puppy, is perched on Gil's tail, a box over it's head.) Nonny: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans? Gil: They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver, and tripe. Brett sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once! (Nonny quickly takes the bean he was chewing out of his mouth. He picks up a blue and gold package.) Nonny: These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they? Gil: It's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got 500 meself. (The frog croaks. It jumps onto the window and climbs up, then leaps out of the window and disappears.) Gil: Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with. Nonny: Hey, I got Mr. Grouper! Gil: I got 6 of him. Nonny: Hey, he's gone! Gil: Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you? (Bubble Puppy barks.) Gil: This is Bubble Puppy, by the way, pitiful, isn't he? Nonny: Just a little bit. Gil: Pablo gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see? Nonny: Yeah! (Gil clears his throat.) Gil: Ahem. Sun - (A girl with bright pink hair appears at the doorway.) Molly: Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Goby's lost one. Gil: No. Molly: Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then. Gil: Ahem. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat puppy yellow! (Nothing happens. Gil shrugs.) Molly: Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example... (Molly goes over and sits across from Nonny. She points her wand at his goggles and Nonny tenses.) Molly: Oculus Reparo. (The goggles, which noseband is battered, are repaired. Nonny takes them off, amazed.) Molly: That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Nonny Pirruccello. I'm Molly Gentilella... and you are...? (Gil speaks with his full mouth.) Gil: I'm... Gil Gordon. Molly: Pleasure. You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon. (Molly gets up and leaves, then she comes back and looks at Gil.) Molly: You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there. (Molly points. Gil scratches his nose, embarrassed.) (Scene: Outdoor Station) (In the night, the train blows it's whistle and pulls into an outdoor station. Mr. Langoustine walks along the side aisle, with a lantern. People begin pouring out of the train.) Mr. Langoustine: Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up! (Nonny and Gil walk up to Mr. Langoustine.) Mr. Langoustine: Hello, Nonny. Nonny: Hey, Mr. Langoustine. Gil: Whoa! Mr. Langoustine: Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me. (Scene: Lake) (A number of boats are plugging across a vast lake, where up ahead a huge castle can be seen. People are in awe.) Gil: Wicked. (Scene: Entrance Hall) (On a higher level, Mrs. Grouper is waiting. She raps her fingers on a stone railing, and then goes to the top of the stairs to greet the newcomers.) Mrs. Grouper: Welcome to Bubblewarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. (A scared looking boy spots his toad sitting near Mrs. Grouper. He jumps forward.) Goby: Trevor! (Mrs. Grouper stares down at Goby.) Goby: Sorry. (Goby backs away.) Mrs. Grouper: The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. (Mrs. Grouper leaves. A slicked back evil looking boy speaks up.) Tobias: It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Nonny Pirruccello has come to Bubblewarts. (Students whisper.) Students: Nonny Pirruccello? Tobias: This is Jonesy, and Joshua. (Tobias nods to the thugs.) Tobias: And I'm Tobias... Tobias Gordon. (Gil snickers at Tobias's name.) Tobias: Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Blue hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Gordon. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Pirruccello. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. (Tobias extends his hand.) Nonny: I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks. (Tobias glares. Mrs. Grouper returns and smacks him on the shoulder with a paper. He retreats with one last glare.) Mrs. Grouper: We're ready for you now. (Scene: Great Hall) (Mrs. Grouper leads everyone through 2 large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are 4 long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky.) Molly: It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Bubblewarts: A History. Mrs. Grouper: All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Mr. Grouper would like to say a few words. (Mr. Grouper rises from the main table.) Mr. Grouper: I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all the students. Also, our caretaker, the Marching Bandit has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you. (While Mr. Grouper speaks, he signals to a ragged old racoon with a cat with red eyes.) Mrs. Grouper: When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Molly Gentilella. Molly: Oh, no. Okay, relax. (Molly goes up.) Gil: Mental that one, I'm telling you. (Nonny nods in agreement.) Sorting Hat: Ah, right then... hmmm... right. Okay... Gryffindor! (There is a lot of cheering. Molly jumps off with a smile.) Mrs. Grouper: Tobias Gordon. (Tobias saunters up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Tobias's head.) Sorting Hat: Slytherin! Gil: There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. Mrs. Grouper: Olivia Wahler. (A small, blondehead goes up. Nonny looks around and spots a big gray-blue pale fish teacher looking at him. His scar hurts.) Nonny: Ahh! (Nonny puts his hand on his forehead.) Gil: Nonny, what is it? Nonny: Nothing... it's nothing, I'm fine. Sorting Hat: Let's see... I know... Hufflepuff! Mrs. Grouper: Gil Gordon. (Gil gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on.) Sorting Hat: Ah! Another Gordon. I know just where to put you... Gryffindor! (Gil sighs. There is cheering again.) Mrs. Grouper: Nonny Pirruccello. (Everything goes silent. Nonny walks up and sits down.) Sorting Hat: Hmmm... difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? (Nonny whispers.) Nonny: Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Sorting Hat: Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? (Nonny whispers.) Nonny: Not Slytherin... anything but Slytherin. Sorting Hat: Well, if you're sure... better be... Gryffindor! (There is an immense cheering and Nonny goes to the Gryffindor table. Pablo and Brett are also there, and cheer.) Pablo and Brett: We got Pirruccello! We got Pirruccello! (Nonny sits down. Mrs. Grouper dings on a cup.) Mrs. Grouper: Your attention, please. Mr. Grouper: Let the feast... begin. (Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.) Nonny: Wow. (Tobias looks at all the food, raises his eyebrows and digs in. Gil stuffs his face. A tiny boy speaks.) Dean: I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out. (Goby laughs. Nonny is sitting next to Hauntsworth. He leans over.) Nonny: Say, Hauntsworth, who's that teacher talking to the Weather Weasel? Hauntsworth: Oh, that's Mr. Grumpfish, head of Slytherin house. Nonny: What's he teach? Hauntsworth: Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after the Weather Weasel's job for years. (Gil, having just finished a chicken wing, reaches into the bowl for more, and a ghostly wolf head pops out.) Gil: Ahh! Big Bad Wolf: Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor. (Numerous ghosts come pouring from the walls, sailing along.) Hufflepuff Ghost: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Girl: Look, it's the Bloody Baron! Hauntsworth: Hello, Sir Big Bad Wolf. Have a nice summer? Big Bad Wolf: Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied. (The Big Bad Wolf begins to leave.) Gil: Hey, I know you! You're the Nearly Headless Big Bad Wolf! Big Bad Wolf: I prefer Sir Big Bad Wolf if you don't mind. Molly: Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless? Big Bad Wolf: Like this. (The Big Bad Wolf grabs his head and pulls it to the side. His head is hanging on just by a thread.) Gil: Ahh! Molly: Eugh. End of Part 3. Recap Mr. Langoustine and Nonny arrive at the train station. Mr. Langoustine has to return to Bubblewarts so he leaves Nonny. With the help of the Gordon Family, Nonny gets to Platform 9 3/4 and gets on the train. After Nonny gets on the train, he befriends Gil Gordon. The two also meet a smart girl named Molly Gentilella. They arrive at Bubblewarts and ride boats to the school. A boy named Tobias tries to get Nonny to join his gang but Nonny declines politely. The students are sorted into one of the 4 houses in the school with a sorting hat. Nonny, Gil, and Molly are sorted into Gryffindor. They sit at a table and a feast begins. Category:Stories